1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improvement in an air conditioner having a reduced width and used while standing on a floor; that is, a so called slim type, having a reduced depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a construction of the conventional slim type air conditioner, wherein a machinery chamber 2, for containing wiring and piping (not shown) therein, is provided at the lower portion of the container 1 of the air conditioner and a suction grille 3, an air filter 4 and a heat exchanger 5 are provided above the machinery chamber 2 in the above order from the front side. A squirrel cage fan is used as a blower 6 and is placed above the heat exchanger 5. The intake openings 7 of the blower 6 are provided to suck air from both sides of the blower, on the front surface of the air conditioner. A motor 9 for the blower is attached to the casing 8 of the blower 6 so that a portion of the motor is held in the blower 6. Above the blower 6 there is provided a chamber 11 through which air is blown into the room.
The conventional air conditioner with the above-mentioned structure has the disadvantage of a large thickness of the casing 8 because the suction inlets 7 are provided at both sides of the blower 6 thereby increasing the depth of the container 1 of the air conditioner.